This invention relates generally to anchoring device and more particularly to a retractable anchoring device or auger in combination with a hollow post for an umbrella.
There have been a variety of anchoring devices for posts that have been adapted for use with.umbrellas and more specifically beach umbrellas. The purpose of these anchoring devices is to allow a user to anchor the post into the ground and then attach the umbrella to the post freeing the user from having to hold the umbrella. Traditionally, these anchoring devices have been used for beach umbrellas and have therefore been used in the sand.
Today, there is a greater need for an anchoring device for use with an umbrella or other shade providing device as more and more family activities are conducted outside. Activities such as camping, baseball, softball and soccer often require shade that may be provided by an umbrella that can be anchored into the ground. The ground however can vary significantly from sandy soil to clay, so the umbrella must have an anchoring device that can pierce through different types of soil and that is strong enough to hold the umbrella.
Many of these activities also require that the user travel to a particular location to participate, and therefore the anchoring device must be handled along with the umbrella. Given the inherent awkward nature of the umbrella and the anchoring device, travelling with the device can often result in damage to surrounding objects and to the user themselves. Prior art anchoring devices have been devised to address some of the aforenoted problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,889 to Hall issued Mar. 15, 1994 relates to a beach umbrella having a lowermost section assembled selectively with an intermediate and upper section, with the upper section including an umbrella canopy mounted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,699 to Perreault et al. issued Sep. 10, 1991 relates to an anchoring device for securing a post such as a beach umbrella into the ground and comprises of a hollow tubular member for vertically holding the post, a screw member at the lower end of the tubular member, a pair of laterally extending lever arms at the upper end of the tubular member for twisting the screw member and the tubular member and driving both into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,304 to Morgulis issued May 23, 1989 relates to a ground-anchoring device for anchoring a pole in the ground, comprising of a post formed with spiral threads at one end for threading into the ground; a socket at the opposite end for receiving an end of the pole to be anchored in the ground; and a pair of arms pivotally mounted at the opposite end of the post from a horizontal position facilitating the rotation of the post to thread it into the ground or to a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,916 to Boissonnault issued Mar. 14, 1995 relates to a shading device including an umbrella-like canopy comprising of a collapsible frame and a flexible light-proof covering with an anchoring device for supporting the shade device above ground so that the canopy will serve as a sun shade, particularly for blocking the rays of the sun wherein the anchoring device including an offset support arm for overhanging the canopy and an anchoring helix adapted to be driven into the ground for providing support to the shading device.
Therefore, a retractable anchoring device for a post or umbrella that can be inserted into a variety of soil types, that has the strength to hold an umbrella, and can collapse or retract for easy traveling without causing damage is desirable.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved retractable anchoring device used in combination with a post.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a retractable anchoring device comprising of a hollow tubular member that includes a proximal end, a distal end and an opening. The retractable anchoring device also includes an anchoring means that has a proximal end, a distal end, and a series of openings.
The anchoring means may move from a first retracted position within the hollow tubular member to a second protracted position thereby exposing the distal end of the anchoring means which may engage the ground. A fastening means may be adapted to fasten through the openings of both the hollow tubular member and the anchoring means so as to secure the retracted anchoring device in either the first retractable position or the second protracted position.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a retractable anchoring device wherein the anchoring means is further defined as an auger that may move within a hollow tubular member or hollow post from a first retracted position to a second protracted position. In the second protracted position the distal end of the auger may be exposed so as to engage the ground and secure the auger and the hollow tubular to the ground.
Advantages of the present invention include the following: the auger is adapted to penetrate a variety of soils, including hard soils such as clay; the retractable anchoring device allows the user to store the anchoring means or auger within the device allowing for easy storage of the auger for traveling, while protecting other articles from damage from the distal end of the auger; improved strength and durability of the retractable anchoring device specifically in connection to the hollow tubular member or hollow post for an umbrella.